


A Blursed Relationship

by spacioussmuthut



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacioussmuthut/pseuds/spacioussmuthut
Summary: Spy, while trying to find out Scout's birthdate to spoil him, finds out something that he should never have read in the first place. Whatever, it's not like it's going to stop him from doing what he's doing anyway.●STORY STARTS IN CHAPTER TWO!●
Relationships: Scout/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Hold up a sec

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops

Postponed until I rewrite it: I wrote this when I was high so it was all over the place. It wasn't "bad" but reading it was like watching a weird movie scene that goes down in pop culture history as bizzare and unnecessary. I'm talkin willy wonka tunnel scene shit here, folks.

I think I was trying to write a story but couldn't think of anything but weird fetish dialogue and I was trying to do the best with what my mind could focus on. 

A classic "it has a good premise but the execution is all wrong" 

If you already read and liked it, I'm only getting rid of the parts that sucked so don't worry. Unless you liked parts that sucked, in which case I'm sorry. Maybe I'll put it up as the last chapter to be a "wall of shame, look at my willy wonka tunnel failure" type thing.


	2. Sever The Spine For Best Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy realizes that Scout's skills are more impressive than he had thought, and decides to privately compliment him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambiguous team and ambiguous map. Here's the first chapter, finally! Just in time for Christmas if you celebrate it in any way.

It had been an absolute pain in the ass, but the Spy had _finally_ managed to take out the enemy Engineer and his nest. Now his teammates could get to the control point again. Or, at least, they could if they weren't all freshly running out of respawn because of the bastard already. Except Scout, who, of course, was still alive because of his agility and at the point already.

He was grappling the enemy Heavy, haphazardly swinging around like a chimp out for blood. Scout managed to veer the Heavy far enough away from his Medic that he could shoot his skull in from behind him, clutched to his back and shoulder so tight that the Heavy could do very little to actually do anything but buck wildly in all directions to try to throw the spry little fucker off of him. Scout got tangled in the bulk of the Heavy's corpse for only a moment before he managed to get himself back upright. But the Medic had moved as soon as he was going down.

He was right on him brandishing his saw before Scout even managed to fully get his bearings. He had to dizzily dodge several swings and jabs before fully regaining equilibrium. His gun was under the Heavy's incomprehensibly large body and thus entirely unrecoverable for the moment. Scout managed to put enough distance between himself and the Medic that he could pull his bat out, but the Medic swung the blade through the air in an arch, managing to hit the bat hard enough to knock it out of Scouts hands with the piercing sound of metal on metal, where it quickly rolled out of his reach, because of course, who _else_ would bullshit like this be happening to?

Spy had stopped many minutes ago to watch the fight from where he was while staying as hidden as possible. He had run out of ammunition in an unbearable firefight with that fucking Engineer (the man was infuriatingly well prepared, _always_ ) and knew knives would not be any help with them moving that fast at that distance. He was proud of his knife throwing skills, but knew when he was at too much of a disadvantage. The boy was on his own until the others arrived. Then, he saw the Scout suddenly duck for something on the ground.

When Scout hit the ground he rolled and was right back on his feet again in seconds, holding something out of the Medic's sight- but not out of Spy's. It shined in the sunlight, and as Scout maneuvered himself behind the enemy Medic Spy noticed that it was a sharp sliver of metal. It must have broken off the Medic's saw when it and the metal bat had collided minutes before.

To Spy's utter amazement, Scout managed to sidestep his way around Medic until he was behind him, and then nearly _perfectly_ stabbed the Medic in the spine, killing him instantly.

Spy never really thought that he would admire Scout's work on the field, but for a young man he knew for certain had no proper training with knives to do this on the fly was something that impressed him very much. It was like seeing him fighting for the first time again.

Suddenly, the rest of the team showed up almost all at once, just as the enemy team did- except the enemy team didn't have their Medic and wouldn't for a while. They might win today's final fight just because of Scout's quick thinking and reflexes.

Spy would need to congratulate him back at the base. With no one else around, of course. Just because he was going to compliment the boy didn't mean he was yet ready to commit social suicide by stroking his ego in front of the others.

•●•●•●•

The Spy was relieved when Scout stayed behind in the lockers when the others left for the showers. It gave him just long enough to throw a few vaguely flattering words his way and leave.

"Scout," Spy said, clearing his throat.

"Go back t'ya swamp, _frog_." Scout snapped, not looking at him.

"You misunderstand my intentions. I merely wished to congratulate your performance in today's battles." Spy replied, deciding not to be a bitch at the moment.

"... _Really, now_?" Scout asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I saw you stab the other Medic today." Spy said with a smirk. "Impressive work. You saved the round, no doubt. Congratulations."

"Woah, really? I mean, of course, yeah, really!" Scout responded with a grin, and Spy noticed an excited light flash in his watery blue eyes as soon as he had started complimenting the younger man. "I do cool stuff _all_ the time, y'know. Dunno if you ever notice it. 'Cept of course you do, you jus' told me y'did, ha!"

"Ah, yes. Indeed." Spy half mumbled, tired already of Scout's ego.

"And, uh, y'know," Scout started a bit shyly, catching Spy's attention. "You do some cool stuff, too, sometimes."

"Oh, you think so?" Spy said, his eyebrow raised just enough to be somewhat noticeable.

"Yeah, I mean. You took out that screamin' egghead with the high blood pressure, right? Hate that prick. Couldn't a done what I done if you hadn't taken care a him." 

Spy was impressed at how friendly Scout was after being buttered up just a bit. Maybe the boy's plethora of annoying habits and attitudes came from him just wanting people to tell him he did a good job sometimes? Spy himself knew it was nice to feel appreciated.

"As true as that may be," he started carefully, "you were still a crucial part of today's success." The Scout looked like it was the first time he'd ever been complimented before.

"That so, huh? Well, hey thanks! It's pretty cool when you kill a guy with an icicle at the snowy bases we get stuck at. That's pretty hilarious."

"It really is!" Spy laughed. Scout joined in with a chuckle of his own.

"Kinda always figured if I had t'kill someone out in, like, the normal world, I'd do it with a icicle since it's the best weapon to ever use, 'cause-"

"The evidence is gone after it melts?" Spy finished with a genuinely joyful grin.

"Yeah, man! Dat shit! Ain't _no_ cops gonna find me, heh!"

After a few more minutes of pleasant conversation, the Spy felt somewhat bold.

"Scout, perhaps I'm being a bit too forward, but would you like to talk again later?" Spy asked, actually enjoying being near the youngster when he wasn't being an annoying, sarcastic little nuisance.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, man! Talk t'ya later then, I guess!"

How interesting. Perhaps the Scout could become an occasional conversational partner. It would be nice to not have to deal with the boy acting like a vindictive shithead to him all the time, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated! ♡


	3. Wow that sure is an obvious crush, my guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter.  
> Everything is so sweet so far, huh? It'll be nice while it lasts.

Spy found himself spending the majority of the team's days off with Scout. He also found himself enjoying the majority of his company. They had a few things in common- not quite anything they could bond over in any way, but small similarities that could ease some of the awkwardness away. After all, they had spent the last year and a half constantly antagonizing each other (Spy felt just a slight bit of regret, knowing he was the one who picked the fights first). It was an odd thing, and it was in his nature as a spy to be skeptical of any sudden changes like this. He was on guard and preparing himself for anything to happen. But nothing did. 

A week after giving Scout what Spy knew was a penny's worth of kindness, he and Scout were watching the sunset on the roof of a barn. Scout had earlier been idly rambling about baseball strategies while Spy amusedly half listened, but now the two of them were silent as the sky dimmed above them and the setting sun cast a brilliant orange across the horizon. Spy suddenly felt something touching him, and looked down to see that Scout had gently rested the tips of his fingers on Spy's. When he looked up at Scout, the boy was pulled in on himself with his head turned away. He smiled. He should have figured this out before now.

Spy reached out and stroked the side of Scout's face he could reach, and the younger winced very slightly at the sudden touch. He turned his reddened face to Spy, looking up at him with those gorgeous icy blue eyes. He hadn't expected Spy to not pull his hand away either indignantly or with disgust, depending. He saw the smile on Spy's face immediately.

"So, I see you have something to say. Please, continue. I'm sure I'll be delighted." Spy said with a wink.

"I, uh…" Scout trailed off. "I don't really know if I, y'know,  _ like _ you. Or if I'm just… lonely."

Spy's grin got wider. "I'm perfectly willing to help you find out, if you'd like."

"Woah, that- I dunno, aren't you, um… used to more?" Scout asked nervously. Spy snorted out a laugh and cupped Scout's cheek in his hand.

"I'm more than fine with a handsome young man pursuing me romantically. At my age that's a  _ fine _ arrangement." Spy replied, giving Scout a quick wink. He blanched.

"Handsome? You really think that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Only person ever called handsome was my Ma."

"Oh," Spy began. "But-" Scout interrupted immediately.

"Listen, I ain't fuckin stupid, alright? I know I'm skinny an got a baby face an dumb teeth. I hear about it enough to know," Scout said, looking away again. "Ain't nobody gonna think I'm handsome any time soon."

Spy leaned forward and gently placed his lips on Scout's in what could only be called a kiss due to technicality. More might scare the boy away.

"If you change your mind, the offer still stands. I think we'd both enjoy ourselves." Spy said before mussing up Scout's hair. "Otherwise, we can continue to enjoy each other's company in the same casual manner we have been."

Scout put on his hat and adjusted it before giving Spy a small smile. "I'll think about it."


End file.
